


Would You Like to Kiss?

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: Non-RusAme Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to try a new way of kissing with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like to Kiss?

“You should stop drinking,” Kiku insisted, chuckling when Alfred swayed his glass around.

“You know you look very sexy tonight,” Alfred slurred, sending a predatory leer at the now bushing Japanese.

“A-Alfred…”

He yelped when his boyfriend suddenly tumbled over, catching him just before hitting the ground. But it turned out to be just a farce; suddenly Alfred gripped his shoulders tightly scooting up until their faces were mere inches apart. His breath smelled of sweet cocktails, his alluring blues enticing Kiku.

“Can I kiss you?” Alfred breathlessly asked, making the other shudder.

“H-hai.”

They had kissed many times before. Short smooches, pecks, lingering lips over flushed flesh.

But it was an all new experience when Alfred planted his mouth on top of Kiku’s and slipped his tongue inside.

At first he clenched shut, eyes shooting open in abashed surprise. Alfred had never kissed him like this before. But as the sensations took over, he shuddered once more and let his insecurities wash away.

Alfred’s tongue was like a tidal wave, rolling in with short licks, hot and wet, his lips moving gently yet with enough force to pry open Kiku’s submissive ones. The Japanese buried his hands in Alfred’s golden locks, throwing away his modesty to get more of that feeling, to satisfy his curiosity.

Alfred slightly dipped him, going in deeper, catching Kiku’s tongue and sucking on it. Kiku moaned, making them both jump back to reality. Eyes fluttering open, cheeks flushed and tiny grins visible.

“Can we do that again sometime?” Alfred blurted out dreamily, eyes glazed over with want.

“H-hai,” Kiku allowed, bringing a hand up to touch his swollen lips.


End file.
